I Can Be Your Boyfriend
by confused-kendall
Summary: Kendall decided to show his love for Logan after the show. Kogan!


Kendall couldn't stop starring, Logan's hips are swaying from left to right and front to back, of course he was doing it too, but Logan did it much, _much _better. He looked up and saw him facing the audience, and _god_, he was wearing that smirk again, that goddamn smirk that made Kendall melt.

Logan knew Kendall was looking at him, he didn't know what to do, was he suppose to look back or just continue to face the audience? It was a hard decision, it really was. He felt more and more uncomfortable over these past few days on tour, Kendall had been starring at Logan's _every _move, _every single move._ He had to admit though, it was pretty hot, he bites his bottom lip whenever he's watching Logan, sometimes he'll even lick them, with Kendall's bright, light green eyes starring right through him, it made him explode.

* * *

It was also the end of the show, after finishing the last song, they all said goodbye, Kendall was the first to get off stage, he quickly walked to the nearest closet and made sure no one was there. Right when he saw Logan walking across the closet, he grabbed his arms and pulled him inside.

Before Logan could say anything, Kendall's lips were already on his, Kendall's tongue licked Logan's bottom lip, but he protested, he wouldn't give in, Kendall groaned and lowered his hand to grab Logan's crotch, he gasped and Kendall smirked then casually shove his tongue deep down he Logan's throat.

Logan still wouldn't react, but he was dying to, he wasn't even gay, he was straight, but now it doesn't even matter, because his feelings are all screwed up and he can't even think.

_Do I like Kendall?_ _Thinking about him while I'm getting myself off and watching him sleep doesn't mean I like him, right? ….right? …..r-right. _

His thinking stopped when he heard his pants falling off, and _shit_, he was already shirtless, and Kendall was kneeling on the ground with his wide and innocent eyes on him, then at his throbbing erection, _how does he do that? _

Logan never thought Kendall would have _that_ much affection on him, he think of Kendall as a friend, a very close friend, a _best friend_, but what they're doing now could change their beautiful friendship into something else.

But again his thoughts drove off when he felt Kendall's lip around the tip of his cock, Logan decided to give in, tucking Kendall's hair while he's licking around tip and moaning. Causing him to arch his back to the touch. He then started to throb his head up and down, fast and faster, licking the sides, deep throating him, anything to make Logan thrust his hips forward. Logan moaned, loving the feeling of Kendall warm mouth wrapped around his cock, but when he saw Logan started fidgeting and tucking his hair more harder, he knew Logan getting close, no, he _felt _it. So he pulled back and stood up, his eyes meeting Logan's confused and horrified ones.

"So this is how you want it huh?" he kissed Logan's jawline, tracing it with his tongue, "H-huh?" Logan can hardly stand right now, with his leaking cock still hanging, Kendall started grinding him, continuing his tease. "Fucking dance like a slutty whore, pretending that you can't see me when you knew," he stopped grinding, "oh you knew so well, that I was fucking starring at you." He roughly grabbed Logan's cock, causing the smaller boy so moan.

"You like it don't you, you little slut" Kendall stroked Logan a few times, then stopped at stared at the smaller boy's brown and lustful eyes. _Oh god, not that look again. He's fucking killing me. _Logan thought as he looked at the blonde's light, bright green eyes that was now dark green, full of lust, need, and love.

He whimpered, Kendall chuckled then continued stroking him, the brunette's cock was at least 8 inches and 2 inches thick, he likes it, he _loves_ it, and he swore it was freaking leaking, his tip was full of pre-cum from what he did earlier, it was mind blowing. "Tell me Logan, do you jack off?" _What do you mean do I jack off? Of course I do! _Before Logan could say anything, Kendall cut in "Of course you do Logan, I bet you look so damn hot when you do so, who would you think of when you get yourself off?"

"I-" he wasn't even able to finish his sentence, he was too busy looking at Kendall, he was teasingly taking off his shirt, showing his toned body, he isn't that muscular as Logan, but _damn_ that body, is to die for, he bit his bottom lip as he watched Kendall threw his shirt on the floor and slowly undid his belt and carelessly shoved his pants and boxers down all at the same time, and there it was, his red and throbbing cock hanging, just in front of Logan, Kendall was just _slight_ly bigger than Logan's, and by slightly it means 2 inches longer and 1 inch thicker, he was _huge_. Kendall grinned when he catched a small moan, _well this is going to be fun, _Kendall thought.

"You like it big huh? I bet you do, you little slut, and after this, I'll make sure that you'll think of me, and only me when you jack off, get me bitch?" Kendall moaned out while biting and nibbling the brunette's neck, Logan himself almost forgot that he was still hard, his cock is still begging to be touched, again. He arched his hips up when he felt a long, cold hand gently touched his painfully, needy cock, "Suck." Kendall demanded, letting two fingers slip in the smaller boy's mouth, and he obeyed, sucking and licking the fingers to make sure that it's wet enough.

When the taller boy thinks that it's enough, he pulled his fingers out and made his way down to Logan's pink, tight hole, the brunette closed his eyes and licked his lips "Ken-Kendall" he suddenly moaned as one finger pushed into his hole roughly, _and god it feels amazing._ Kendall waited and looked for signs of discomfort, but he didn't had any, so he began thrusting his fingers in and out, causing the smaller boy to tilt his head back.

Soon Kendall has already two fingers in Logan, "God, you're a fucking slut aren't you? You love it, tell me you love it" Kendall said, scissoring his fingers then slapped Logan's cheeks, the smaller boy cried out, "Hmm, Kendall I love it! Please, give it to me! I'm your little bitch!" he is now literally fucking himself with Kendall's fingers inside him, moaning loudly. Logan eyes are now closed tightly, mouth hanged open with an 'O' shape. _That face, god._

Kendall couldn't take his eyes of Logan, he smirked and pulled his fingers out, causing the brunette to slowly open his eyes and whimper at the sudden emptiness. He whined, "K-Kenny why'd you stop?" _Damn, now he's just stroking himself, jacking off, while fingering himself! He just couldn't get enough doesn't he? He even called me Kenny, what a fucking slut, a fucking hot, beautiful slut. _Kendall was right, Logan was now just simply stroking himself with his two wet fingers inside him, moving in and out in a scissoring motion, biting his lip, eyes settled on Kendall's erection.

Kendall watched Logan's fingers moved in and out, disappearing deep into Logan's now wet and ready hole then appearing again, he whole situation made Kendall freeze. When he found himself and able to blink his eyes again, he grabbed both of Logan's hands with each of his hands and pinned them on the wall, "Tell me you want me." Biting the smaller boy's neck teasingly. "O-oh, I need you Kendall. I want you so bad, f-fuck me, please Kendall, please!" Logan screamed, and with that Kendall roughly shoved his cock deep inside Logan, causing the smaller boy to hiss, crying out Kendall's name.

"That's it, scream my name." after a few more thrust, the two boys are already moaning, Kendall lets Logan's hands fall and puts Logan's legs up around his hips, the smaller boy automatically wraps his hand around Kendall's neck and tucks his hair. "Kendall! H-harder, please!" Kendall grinned, thrusting his hips faster than ever.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kendall and Logan?"

James and Carlos are in their changing room, waiting for Kendall and Logan while cleaning themselves after the concert, "I don't know, Kendall just ran off stage." James said, playing and fiddling with Carlos' hair, the shorter boy chuckled, leaning on the taller boy's shoulders. Then were was suddenly several of 'bang' and screams, just behind their room, the boys in the changing room jumped, looked at each other suspiciously with wide eyes, Carlos raised his eyebrows, realizing that it was Logan who screamed.

"I hope Logan could dance tomorrow, or even walk." He said with worrying eyes, laughing at what the shorter boy said, James pecked his lips to Carlos'. "You're so adorable."

* * *

Moments later Kendall was pounding senselessly into Logan, both moaning and groaning, they don't even bother saying anything, the blonde began rubbing the tip of Logan's cock, changing his angle inside Logan, the smaller boy tilt his head back, enjoying the feeling that the taller boy is giving him. "K-Kendall, I-I'm gonna-" just before Logan finished what he was going to say, he spilled his seed to Kendall's hand, Kendall wasn't far behind, not long after, the blonde spilled into Logan.

Kendall kneeled down and lick Logan's used hole with cum all over, some leaking from the smaller boy's hole, some on his thighs, the brunette moaned, calling out 'Ah's and 'Oh's, this just made Kendall wanted more, but he knew he can't, now.

Logan couldn't take it anymore, he lifts Kendall up and smashed his lips onto the blonde's lips, biting his bottom lip, shoved his tongue in his mouth, licking everywhere he could reach, exploring, finding his spot, Kendall moaned, letting Logan's feet fall on the ground once again.

_That did not just happen…_ Logan thought suddenly, _I guess I do have feelings for Kendall. _He blushed and looked away, didn't know what exactly to say. Kendall wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, kissing Logan's ear, "I guess you're mine now." Kendall simply said, pulling away, getting dressed. Then Logan just stood there, "Kendall! You can't just pull me in here, fuck me and say that I'm yours!" the smaller boy pouts, the blonde smiled.

"How bout this, I liked you since ages ago, I like everything about you, I love you and I want us," pointing himself then to the smaller boy, "to be more than friends, boyfriends, I mean, incase I wasn't clear enough, satisfied?" Logan smiled, "I-I love you too." Kissing Kendall shyly. Nibbling their noses together, Kendall smiled, "Now get dressed before we're late for the tour bus." already putting on his shirt back.

* * *

The boys walked back to the changing room, looking at each other when they saw the other two boys grinning at them.

"What?" Logan asked, starting to get curious. "Oh nothing, so tell us, where have you guys, _sex bunnies,_ been?" James asked while him and Carlos laughed. Logan immediately hanged his mouth opened, punching Kendall in the arms, the blonde looked at the laughing teens, raising his thick, yet beautiful eyebrows, "W-what are you guys talking about?" the '_sex _bunnies" are trying to hide their seriously red and burning blushing.

The two boys are still laughing their asses off, "I-It's totally f-fine guys, we k-knew you both have f-feelings for each o-other already!" Carlos said, trying hard not to crack up. "Y-Yeah! By the way Kendall s-stares at Logan, how you g-guys touch each other, how L-Logan blushes and shutters w-when Kendall t-touches him, all t-that kind of s-stuff! It's pretty obvious g-guys, and it's totally c-cool."

The two blushing boys waited a few minutes for the laughing teens to calm down, "So…you guys are cool with it?" Logan finally asked. "Yup." They both answered with a 'pop' Kendall gave Logan a side hugs, wrapping his arm around Logan's waist. "Awesome." Kendall said, kissing Logan's cheeks.

* * *

**That's about it! This is my first Kogan story so I hope it didn't suck, if it did please don't kill me, if it doesn't please just leave a review! Thanks! :D **


End file.
